Closer
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Set after the Shadow Show episode. What will happen when Sandra realised she hasn't got all she wanted out of life? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hello it's me again. Sorry if you're getting fed up of me but writing these stories make me feel a little bit better about myself and the reviews put rare smiles on my face. Anyway this idea came to me not long ago after I'd watched Shadow Show this morning and I was thinking about it earlier and came up with this. So well enjoy. **

Sandra just stood watching Gerry showing of his yoyo skills, she wasn't really concentrating though. All she was thinking about was how that day had gone and how it could have gone. It could have gone so badly wrong, she could have died. She couldn't help but think if she had died what would she really have achieved in her life. Sure, she'd reached detective superintendant in the MET but she didn't really have any friends other than her 'old dogs' she had no love life really to speak of. Never had if she was honest with herself, sleeping with married men wasn't really a proper relationship; she just did it because she could.

'Sandra, are you okay?' Gerry asked her after she'd been silent for a while and seemed a million miles away.

'Gerry. You know me, when am I not alright.' Came her well rehearsed answer. He really didn't believe her, but he decided not to say anything in front of all the other people at the small party Jack and Brian were paying for, for their sins. Instead he chose to try distracting her from whatever she was thinking about.

'Hey Sandra, look over there.'

'Gerry all I see is Strickland.'

'Yeah you're looking, but pay more attention. He's trying to flirt with that blonde.'

'Oh yeah.' She laughed. 'He just looks desperate and she looks like she's staying to be polite.'

'Well he never was a good at flirting; see how he tries to flirt with you.'

'That's what he calls flirting?'

Soon enough, the time had just gone half 10, the party was over and people were beginning to leave. It was now just the UCOS team left standing in their office, which was covered with empty glasses, empty bottles, left over food and bits of food all over the floor. It looked more like a five year old had just had a party than a group of middle aged police officers.

'Go home boys. You're clearly tired, I can tidy this up.' Sandra told the boys.

'You know how to tidy up?' Gerry asked in a pretend shocked voice. 'I better stay here and help otherwise the office will probably end up worse than it is and she'd probably polish off the left over wine.'

'Oh you know me so well Gerald.' Sandra told him sarcastically.

'Goodnight.' Called Jack and Brian as they left the office.

'Night.' The two staying behind called back to them.

'So would you like to tell me the truth now?' he was taking a risk asking this, but he was deeply worried about her.

'Truth about what?'

'What was wrong earlier?'

'I was fine.'

'I said the truth Sandra.' She quietly wondered how he'd managed to get so close to her that he could tell these things. How did she subconsciously let him so close to her.

'I was just thinking.' She whispered in response.

'About?' Gerry prompted.

'Today with Billy and what could have happened and what I've actually achieved in my life.'

'Sandra, there's no point thinking about what could have happened, we're both fine. We got out didn't we, so need to worry about that. And you've achieved a lot with your life. You've made detective superintendant, you have some amazing friends, you're the strongest person I know and the bestest friend I've ever had. You are practically perfect in every way Sandra; you could have any man you ever wanted.'

**Okay, so I hope you're enjoying this. I'll probably write more tomorrow. Please feel free to review. **

**Beth xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

She shot him one of the smiles she seemed to save just for him.

'You really think so?'

'No.' she frowned at him. 'I know so.'

He stepped closer towards her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. She didn't slap him like she normally would of if he'd chosen to do this. Instead she just chose to stand there; she didn't really know what to do. Her mind was already all over the place and he had just confused her more.

What he did next was taking a big risk, but he was so caught up in the moment and the fact she hadn't slapped him, he decided to kiss her. He was very surprised when she kissed back. It was what he'd dreamed of for so long, but if it was possible it was a lot better than the dream. He pulled away not long later, and to his surprise she pulled him closer and kissed him again, he had her pushed up against the wall, his hands running through her hair and hers tightly around his neck. Then she suddenly pulled away, grabbed her bag and ran out of this office.

She ran all the way out to her car, got in and sat there wondering what the hell she'd just done and why. She couldn't even blame it on the alcohol, considering she'd only had one glass. She'd been selfish, doing what she wanted as always and not bothering with whoever got caught up in it. Somehow though it was different this time. She felt different, although she couldn't even begin to explain how or why.

Back inside the UCOS office Gerry was sat in Sandra's small office, in her chair, wondering what had just happened. Well he knew what had happened, but wondering why. Instead of confusing himself he told himself to just try and forget it and get on with cleaning the office.

It only took him an hour and a half to get the office cleaned and typical Sandra walked in when it was all done.

'Where've you been? You missed all the cleaning up.'

'Oh, you know me Gerry. I'm not really a cleaning type of person. I'm sorry about before.'

'Don't be, it's my fault.'

'No, you don't understand. For some reason I wanted to kiss you. I don't know why and I can't explain anything going on in my head at the moment. But I've decided I'm too old not to just go with it.'

'So what does this mean?'

'It means I'm staying here with you and seeing where this leads' she told him cheekily and flashed him a smile he'd never seen before. She stepped closer to him and pushed him up against the wall. She threw her arms around his neck and began kissing him, but better than before. He was in heaven.

_**The End!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought. Thanks to anyone reading this.**_

_**Beth xxx**_


End file.
